Dawning Of The Rose
by Illuminastro
Summary: The Clans must face upon a fatal sickness that is to strike them, though a prophecy carries hope. One cat from each Clan must journey to the Dawn Rose, grown by creatures new, and the Clans must become allies with them. A challenge for MuffinClan, though WILL be continued.


**Yup... I'm here on my third challenge for , an Alphabetical Challenge! OK. I'm just going to explain the way Muffinstar did.**

**This is a challenge, and only apprentices or higher ranks may enter. For this challenge, you'll pick a letter out of A-Z, and I'll give you a word that starts with the letter you chose. Your story will have to be centered around that given word. For example, if you choose D, maybe you'll get "death" and have to write a one-shot about it. For this challenge, it must be a one-shot.**

**Minimum: 800 words (no max)**

**Reply with your letter and I'll give you the word you have to write about! Story must have words "MuffinClan challenge" included somewhere (in the summary, in the A/N, etc.). You will need to complete 5 challenges to become a warrior. Good luck! :)**

StarClan sat patiently, most with an obvious look of worry written on their face.

At last, a brown tabby tom entered the clearing where all the cats gathered. His eyes were full of awe and excitement, though a mellow respect.

"Welcome."

The tom dipped his head, heart beating wildly. "Greetings, Thundersong." The ginger she cat nodded impatiently.

"What do you need, Thundersong? I have left my Clan just because StarClan needed to see me, could not have you seen me in a dream in my camp? I have only been leader for a half moon." The easily-irritated tom mewed, tipping his head.

Thundersong narrowed her eyes. "We ask you here for an important reason, Darkstar," She snapped, her green eyes flashing. "StarClan has received an omen." 

Darkstar's amber eyes became neutral. "Proceed,"

A beautiful lilac she cat stepped forward, a semi-frown spread on her face. Her dark blue eyes carried a small light as she spoke, and Darkstar recognised her at once.

"Mother!" He cried, stepping closer to her.

The she cat rested her chin on Darkstar's head. "My lovely son, ShadowClan is about to pad into the darkest depths of the forest they have not been in before. A terrible sickness awaits the Clans. But together, one from each, a cure is found." 

A cat piped up in the crowd. "Silverfern, tell the prophecy!"

The she cat nodded, a bit annoyed, "_In the shadows, the dawn lies in the petals of a rose. Creatures not of our Clans will save the Clan._" Her blue eyes twinkled.

Darkstar looked away. "Different creatures? What creatures? The Clans can take care of themselves!" He protested.

Thundersong stepped forward, her green eyes solemn. "Yes, though what creatures we do not know. But look for the Dawn Rose, follow the last rays of light you have." Her voice made Darkstar feel as if he was being freed, set off to a new path.

Darkstar nodded briefly to both she cats. "But.. who, which 'one from each' Clan, I assume, will find the cure?" He asked.

"That," Silverfern sighed. "Is also something you will know in time, Darkstar."

Darkstar dipped his head. "Thank you." He cast his curiosity to the back of his mind; even as a young leader, he knew there was no point arguing with StarClan.

He turned away from StarClan, and a small murmuring set out.

"Will it work?" 

"What if they don't find the Dawn Rose?" 

"They will, don't worry."

"I'll try, but how can you help it?" 

As he padded farther away, the voices stopped. But he still could hear the noise of cats. Confused, he stopped.

"Hello?" He mewed. "Anyone there?"

The noise grew louder, and Darkstar noticed it was.. coughing. Sneezes and wheezes, whimpers and rasps.

Shock and fear bolted through Darkstar. "Please, answer me!" He begged.

"Darkstar," A rasp set out.

"Yes? What?" He cried, terrified.

"Help.. us." 

"How?" Darkstar yelped. Suddenly the cats were clear, stifled eyes, their noses twitching with a sniff every so often. They sprawled out on the ground, their legs and paws lying lifelessly on the dirt.

A she cat stepped forward, her white pelt dull with the sickness. "Find the Dawn Rose, find.. the.." As the she cat fell to the ground, every other cat grunted.

"Find the light."

_~Moons Later~_

Darkstar sat in his den, snoozing off with an un-touched piece of prey in front of him. His pelt was ruffled and dirty, not have been groomed for days.

"Darkstar! Darkstar!" A voice roused him up.

The leader sat up, stifling a yawn. "Yes, Snowstream?"

The young medicine cat had a curious look on her face. "Um.. Gorgeleap's kits are born, and Duskwater wants you to see them."

Darkstar heaved himself into a standing position. What did his sentimental medicine cat want _now_? He followed Snowstream to the nursery, panting with every step he took, not used to being out of his own den much. For still quite a youthful leader, he lacked the enthusiasm and courage of a real leader. 

"Hello, Darkstar. Didn't expect to see you here." Gorgeleap mewed dryly. Brackenheart flicked his mate with his tail, warning the young she cat to be silent.

"So.. what are their names?" Darkstar ignored Gorgeleap's comment.

Brackenheart replied. "We were thinking about naming the black one Hollykit," The handsome tom mewed.

Gorgeleap nodded, a light forming in her blue eyes. "And Skykit for the gray-white one."

"Though, we aren't sure about the third one." Brackenheart mewed, frowning.

Darkstar stared at a blue molted-black kit. "What about Cloudkit?" He rasped, then regretting making a suggestion.

But Gorgeleap tipped her head. "That's a nice name,"

"Thank you, Darkstar." Brackenheart added. "OK, Cloudkit." 

On the mention of her name, the young she cat's eyes popped open, very early for a just-born.

She stared at Darkstar, her piercing blue eyes filled with surprise. "Who is that?" Cloudkit mewled, pressing into her mother.

"That's Darkstar," Gorgeleap mewed gently.

But Darkstar was frozen in place. It had struck him, the realization crashing into him like a falling star.

"She.. She's the one." He murmured.

Duskwater pressed against him, also bearing the knowledge of the prophecy.

"She is the one!" She cried.

**I'm continuing this! I am I am! I love this idea, just formed along in the writing! **


End file.
